One Week
by Hamster Fan
Summary: [Complete] The Titans decide to go to the doctors for checkups and Robin's results arn't too good. I know, bad summary. RobinxStarfire. R&R No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I hope you like this story. The idea just came to me while I was on my boat going for a ride. Enjoy. I'm not going to name the chapters because it will make things way too predictable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do _own_ this story along with my other stories.**

It was Saturday morning and all the Titans were in the main room or the operations room. Robin was making everyone's breakfast and Starfire was watching trying to improve he cooking skills when it came to Earth food. Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching a unrealistic looking zombie movie and Raven was by one of the room's huge windows meditating.

When Robin was done cooking Starfire helped him put the pancakes, bacon and eggs on the table across from the kitchen area. Everyone then helped themselves to the little breakfast buffet.

"I vote that Robin make breakfast everyday and Beast Boy never make it again", said Cyborg after they all finished eating.

Starfire and Raven agreed with his statement and Beast Boy just made a pouting face. Starfire noticed that Robin was drinking a lot of coffee and looked very tired. "Robin are you okay, you look like you didn't get any of the sleep", said Starfire.

"I'm fine, it's just that I spent most of the night going through crime files", Robin responded.

"Again? You need to stop doing that so much you need sleep and it's unhealthy to do that", said Raven.

"Yes, and we worry about you Robin", said Starfire.

"Thanks for the concern Starfire, but really I'm fine", Robin said and yawned.

"Oh, and remember we all are going to the doctors for appoints today", Robin reminded them.

"Ah-man I hate going to the doctor, all they do is give me shots", Beast Boy complained.

"That's because they think you have rabies", commented Raven.

Everyone except Beast Boy laughed at that comment.

Later that day the Titans went to the Jump City hospital for their check ups. One of the new doctors that didn't know who the Titans were thought that Beast Boy had a mysterious disease because he was green. Robin had to stop the doctor from taking him to the emergency room telling him that for Beast Boy, being green was healthy.

Starfire had to get many shots because she didn't live on Earth when she was younger, so she hadn't had any shots yet. Star didn't mind though, she held Robin's hand when she got the shots which made her feel better.

All the Titans also got x-rays, just to make sure that they were all in crime fighting condition. They were told that the x-ray results would be mailed to them and that they would get them in a few days.

On the ride home in the T-car Starfire was pretty quiet. After a while she finally said, "What if one of the rays of x says that we are unhealthy".

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure that we are all fine", Beast Boy assured her.

"Not you BB, according to the doctor you have Greenaparosous disease", joked Cyborg.

On Monday Starfire went outside to get the mail. The others were inside the Tower except Robin who was out doing some patrolling in the city. The Titans mailbox was T-shaped and in front of the Tower. Starfire got the mail and went back inside to the huge lobby just inside the Tower.

After flipping through fan mail and magazines she found their x-ray results. The results were in a thick envelope. She opened them up and looked at her results first. They said that she was perfectly healthy, giving Starfire some relief.

She then checked Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and Raven's where they also said that they were healthy. Starfire felt immense relief that all her friends and herself were healthy. She then realized that she didn't check Robin's yet. She opened the paper that had his name on it, read it, and gasped.

**Suspenseful! Sorry if you think that it is predictable. I will update soon. Please send me reviews, but no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet some of you were mad at me for stopping the story where it was on chapter 1. I know, I was being evil. Mwuahahaha! **

Starfire couldn't believe what she saw on the paper that was Robin's x-ray results. She just stood there and read one line on the paper over and over again, trying to take it in. "We are very sorry to say that Robin has at most one week to live", the paper said.

Starfire couldn't believe it. 'This has to be a mistake', she kept on thinking over and over again in her head.

After a moment she ran to the other side of the lobby where there was a big red button on the wall. Above the button was labeled "Emergencies Only" and below it was a piece of paper taped to the wall that said "This means you Beast Boy" which Robin had wrote.

Starfire quickly pushed the button and loud sirens rang through the Tower along with bright flashing red lights. "Friends, please come quickly!", Starfire said into the speaker by the button.

She then flew up to the Titans living room still clutching the doctor results. When she arrived in the living room she stood by the couch waiting for the others to arrive.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy arrived in the living room shortly after Starfire did. Robin didn't show up because he wasn't home and was still out patrolling. "Starfire what's wrong?" Raven asked urgently.

They could see tears in her eyes and got more concerned. "I read our results from the doctor", she said weakly.

"And Beast Boy really has rabies?", Cyborg asked.

"No we are all fine, it is Robin that is not fine", Starfire replied.

Everyone looked concerned when the heard her say that. "What's wrong with him?", Beast Boy asked.

Starfire couldn't answer, she handed Cyborg the paper and turned away from them starting to sob in her hands. Cyborg looked at the paper and read the whole thing aloud. "Our x-rays have shown that Robin has a serious case of brain cancer. It will not affect his mind but it is incurable. No operation or cancer therapy will cure it. We are very sorry to say that Robin has at most one week to live".

When he finished reading it he lowered the paper and looked shocked. Everyone was silent not sure what to say. Even Starfire was sobbing silently. Raven was the first to speak. "I can't believe Robin has cancer and is going to die".

"Maybe this is a later affect from the chemical reagent he had involuntarily inhaled a while ago", Cyborg suggested. **(This is from the episode "Haunted").**

"This could be some sort of mistake", Beast Boy suggested.

"Good point BB, we should go to the doctor and ask about this", said Cyborg.

They all agreed and headed for the T-car.

On the way to the hospital everyone was quiet. Starfire had stopped crying and was desperately hoping that doctor's results were wrong.

When they got there they asked to speak to the same doctor that took their x-rays.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a mistake. The results are very clear on his x-ray", the doctor said after the Titans asked him about the results.

The doctor then showed them the x-rays of Robin's head. "As you can see he does have brain cancer and there is no way to cure it. I'm sorry to say that he could die at any time during this week and at most has a week to live", said the doctor.

Hearing this Starfire burst into tears and ran out of the room and the other Titans followed.

On the ride home Starfire was still crying. Raven had her hood over her head to hide her face as tears silently flowed down her face. "How are we going to tell Robin?" Cyborg finally asked.

"We shouldn't", Raven replied.

Everyone turned to face her and Cyborg drove the car to the side of the road and stopped also turning towards Raven.

"Don't you see?" Raven continued. "If we tell him then he'll just be worrying about what will happen to us and not want us to worry about him. He'll also be depressed during his last week. We should do what he would want us to do and act normal like it's not happening. We can make his last week perfect, which means no being sad around him".

The others eventually agreed wanting to do what Robin would want them to do. They also wanted to make his last few days great. Cyborg then drove them home.

**I'll try and update soon, please don't flame me. If you like my story you should read my other Teen Titans story called Switched-My Story and Danny's Clone a Danny Phantom story. (I own those stories too).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's kind of sad but I hope you like this chapter and the rest of the story.**

When the Titans got home they returned to the living room and sat on the couch. They were still trying to take everything in.

After several minutes of thinking they were interrupted by Robin entering the room through the automatic doors. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg turned around and gave him the best smile they could and greeted him. Starfire couldn't stand it. She quickly flew up to Robin and hugged him very tightly. "Hi Star", Robin said in a crushed voice.

Robin looked down at Starfire and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Star, you're acting like you thought you would never see me again", Robin said sounding concerned.

Before Starfire could say anything Cyborg ran up to them and quickly said. "It's just that we missed you man".

"I was only gone for a few hours", Robin replied.

"Yes but we still missed you", said Raven.

After Raven said this she teleported herself and Starfire out of the room. Robin looked confused wondering why Raven did that. Beast Boy then broke the silence by saying. "So Robin, do you want to play video games with me and Cy?".

"Sure" Robin replied and the three of them went over to the couch to play.

Raven teleported herself and Starfire to the roof of the Tower. When they were on the roof Raven turned to Starfire and said. "Starfire I know this is hard but you almost blew it. If you do anything else like that Robin will get more suspicious and what to know what we're hiding from him".

"I am sorry Raven I could not help it. It is just that Robin is my best friend and I don't want to lose him", Starfire said and started to cry.

"I know, Robin is a very good friend of mine too. Because we care about him so much we should make him have a good last few days", said Raven.

"Raven can you just heal Robin of his cancer?", Starfire asked whipping tears from her eyes.

"I wish I could but I can only reduce injuries like broken bones", Raven said sadly.

A little later the girls entered the living room to see the boys playing video games. They were playing a race car game and Robin had just won. He stood up and shouted, "Yes! That's three times in a row!".

Starfire then walked over to Robin. "Hi Star are you okay now?", he asked.

"Yes Robin and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me", she said.

"Sure", he said and the two of them walked out of the living room heading for outside.

**I've had so much time to write chapters because it is the weekend. Even though I'll get a ton of homework during the week I'll try and update soon. If you want me to update even faster you can just kill all my teachers so I won't get any homework. LOL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short but good in my opinion. Enjoy.**

Robin and Starfire walked to the city's park. Robin noticed that Starfire still seemed sad. "Hey Star, I know I keep asking this but you don't seem like you're okay", he said.

Starfire turned away from him and walked over to a bench next to a large pond and sat down. Robin followed her and sat on the bench next to her. The sun had recently gone down and it was starting to get dark and a few stars were visible.

After a moment Starfire said, "I am fine Robin it is just that I have been worried about us not being friends forever and being together forever".

"Don't worry Starfire we'll always be best friends forever and if you're worried about those x-ray results don't worry about that either. I'm sure that they say we are all fine", Robin responded.

Starfire found it so hard to stay calm and not start crying when he said this. She wanted to tell him about the results and get it over with but Raven had convinced her not to.

Instead of saying anything Starfire started to lean towards Robin to kiss him. Robin took Starfire's hands and also leaned towards her. They both closed their eyes and kissed. When they pulled away both of them opened their eyes smiling at each other. They then stood up and held hands.

After a moment they slowly as the walked back to the Tower.

When they returned to the Tower the went into the living room to see Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg waiting for them. "Did you two have a nice walk? You were gone for a while", said Cyborg.

Before Robin could say anything Starfire said, "It was glorious!".

"Well we were waiting for you two so we could say good night", said Raven.

Robin smiled and said "Well good night. I'm not going to bed yet. I've got a lot more crime research to do and it will take me a while to...".

Before he could finish the other Titans shouted "No!" at the same time.

Robin looked at his friends with a puzzled look. "You have done too much of the research Robin. Do you want to be tired all day tomorrow?" said Starfire.

Before Robin could protest Starfire took Robin's hand and started to drag him to his room. When they got there she dragged Robin into his room. "Now you go to sleep and do not work tonight", Starfire said firmly.

Robin held up his hands to stop her and said, "All right, all right, I won't do any work tonight".

"Good, pleasant shlorvacs", said Starfire and gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room heading towards her room.

In the middle of the night Starfire was thrashing around in her bed in her sleep. Her eyes then shot open and she screamed "No!" but no one heard her. She was having a terrible nightmare where Robin had died in her arms. A fear came to her mind about what if that actually happens.

She couldn't stand the fear and being alone so she got out of bed and left her room. She walked down the hall and arrived outside of Robin's room. Without knocking she quietly went in and saw Robin asleep in his bed. Starfire was happy to see that he had listened to her and not work all night.

She walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder and softly said his name. Robin slowly woke up and looked surprised to see her. "Hi Star, are you okay?" said Robin sounding tired.

"I have had one of the nightmares and was wondering if I could stay with you tonight", Starfire said hopefully.

"Okay", he answered and moved to the other side of his bed so she could get into the bed with him.

Starfire happily got into the bed next to him and thanked him. "No problem", he answered and gave her a kiss and went back to sleep. Starfire didn't feel scared about her dream anymore and happily went to sleep.

**Awww, wasn't that cute? I decided not to be evil this time and not leave you on a suspenseful part. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone had sent me a review saying that you can't see cancer through an x-ray. I don't know that much x-ray readings. If I'm wrong and you can't see cancer through x-rays then oh well. In my story you can. **

**I haven't been able to update in a while because of school. Also my Mom said I couldn't go on the computer for a week because I entered a contest. How stupid is that! I was able to finish this chapter in secret (shhhh). I'll update ASAP when this stupid week is over.**

When Starfire woke up in the morning on Tuesday she felt very refreshed. She looked at the other side of Robin's bed to see that Robin wasn't there. She sat up and looked at the clock next to the bed to see that it was 9:00. Her mind flashed back to the horrible dream she had last night. Just thinking about it made her shiver. The thought then came to her mind that Robin was actually going to die soon. This made tears run down her eyes.

A moment later the door the Robin's room opened up disturbing Starfire from her thoughts. She turned to see Robin at the door. Starfire quickly wiped away her tears so Robin wouldn't see that she was crying and smiled at him. "Oh good you're awake, wait right there I'll be right back", Robin said and left the doorway and walked back down the hall.

Starfire continued to sit on Robin's bed and wondered what Robin was doing.

He came back a minute later holding a tray with food on it. " I made you breakfast", Robin said and walked over and set the tray on her lap.

"Thank you so very much Robin", she said happily and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush a little.

He had made her a stack of heart shaped pancakes with orange juice. Also on the tray was a small vase with a single rose in it. He even gave her a bottle of mustard for her pancakes since he knew that she loved mustard so much.

She happily ate her breakfast and talked to Robin who was sitting next to her on his bed while she ate.

When Starfire was done eating the two of them walked out of the room. They then went into the living room to see if the others were there. When they walked in they saw Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg siting on the couch waiting for them. They then all said their good mornings.

Before anyone could say anything else though the Tower's alarm went off. Robin went over to the computer to see what made the alarm go off. "Some guys are robbing a bank", Robin said after checking the computer.

"How original", Raven commented sarcastically.

"Yea, don't they realize that we'll just totally kick their butt?", said Beast Boy as they all headed out of the room and went to the T-car.

When they got to the robbed bank they saw a dozen criminals with the bags of money trying to sneak out of the bank. "Titans go!" Robin shouted and they charged at the criminals.

The men pulled out hand guns and fired at them. Raven made a shield around the five of them so they wouldn't get hit by the guns. She then put the shield down and they charged at the criminals again. Robin ran towards a few of the men. Before he could reach them though they were knocked to the ground from being hit by objects that Raven threw.

This kept on happening over and over again. Every time Robin tried to attack a robber they would be hit by starbolts, a sonic cannon blast, a dinosaur attack, or dark magic before Robin could do anything.

Without him realizing it a robber then snuck up on him from behind and pointed his gun at Robin.

Robin then heard an angry scream and turned around to see Starfire beating the snot out of the guy that pointed his gun at Robin.

The battle was over moments later and the criminals were turned over to the police. "Let us go eat pizza", Starfire suggested when the battle was over.

The Titans then got back into the T-car and they drove to the pizza place.

On the way there Robin said to the others. "Good battle you guys but I noticed that you all fought pretty hard. I didn't get to attack any of the criminals. We you guys being over protective of me?".

They others exchanged quick glaces and Raven said. "I didn't notice".

The others agreed with her statement so Robin let the subject drop.

When they were at the pizza place they all knew that it was Starfire's turn to pick the pizza toppings. Even though it was her turn Starfire let Robin pick the toppings. So instead of having a pizza with mint frosting and mustard on it they got a pizza with black olives and mushrooms.

After they got pizza they went back to the Tower. They had rented a movie on the way home to watch that night. It was a movie that had themes that everyone liked. Acton, romance, horror, comedy and sci-fi which is difficult to find.

While Beast Boy set up the movie that night the others waited for him on the couch to start the movie. While the were waiting Robin said, "I wonder why we haven't gotten our doctor's results yet".

Thinking fast Cyborg came up with a lie and said, "The doctor called me today, he said the results have been delayed and we won't get them for another few days".

Beast Boy started the movie right after Cyborg said this so Robin didn't say anything else.

During the movie Starfire sat beside Robin and held his hand during the horror and romantic parts.

When the movie was over everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Robin didn't let Starfire go to her room without him giving her a kiss first. "Goodnight Star, I'll see you in the morning", he said and walked to his room.

Starfire slept better that night and didn't have any nightmares. The next morning which was Wednesday Starfire woke up at 10:30. Realizing that she had slept in she quickly got up and left her room. She then went to the living room looking for the others.

She saw that everyone except Robin was there. "Good morning friends. Have you seen Robin?", she asked the others.

"We haven't seen him yet this morning and he is usually up before all of us", replied Cyborg.

Instantly fearing the worst Starfire yelled, "Oh no!"

**Oh cliff hanger! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**School's has been driving me crazy! I haven't had any time to write chapters. Well at least I was able to write this one.**

When Cyborg told Starfire that Robin wasn't up yet she instantly got worried. She knew as well as everyone else that Robin was always the first one up in the morning. Now in was 10:30 in the morning which was pretty late for any of them to get up and Robin wasn't up yet.

Starfire's first thought was that he had died last night. Without giving it a second thought she took off back though the door and flew like a bullet back down the hall. The others ran after her calling her name trying to stop her. Starfire just ignored their called and flew faster down the hall.

When she arrived outside of Robin's room she threw open the door to see Robin in his bed on his side with his back to her. She ran over to his bed and jumped on it so she was standing on his bed with her knees. She turned Robin over so he was lying on his back. She then grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him hard. "Robin, Robin please wake up!" she said quickly.

Within seconds of her shaking him Robin opened his eyes and had a shocked look on his face. "Starfire what are you doing?", he asked and grabbed her hands to stop her from shaking him.

Seeing that Robin was awake Starfire slipped out of Robin's grip on her hands and gave him a bone crushing hug without saying anything.

Right after she did the others ran into the room. When they say that Robin was awake and alive they all signed with relief.

"Okay guys what is going on?", Robin said and turned to the three Titans standing in the doorway.

"Uhhh, what do you mean?", Beast Boy said timidly.

"First you all freaked out because I was gone for a few hours the other day. Then you were super overprotective of me during a fight. Now this, Starfire practically kills me with her so called "wake up call". I know that you guys are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is", Robin said sternly.

The other Titans exchanged nervous glances at each other not sure what to do.

**I'm sorry for the shortness. I wanted to end the chapter there. I'm not quite sure if I should have the Titans tell Robin or not. Send me a review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got three votes I should have the Titans tell Robin and one vote they shouldn't. I'm not giving anything away so read to find out what happens.**

The Titans continued to exchange nervous glances at each other not sure what to do. After a moment Robin got out of his bed, stood up and folded his arms giving glares at his teammates.

"I want to know what is going on", Robin repeated.

Starfire put on a fake smile and said, "Nothing is wrong Robin. I was just worried because you did not wake up yet. I thought that might of had the sickness".

"You're not a very good liar Starfire. I only slept in because I was up late working last night and because I have a headache. That is no reason to freak out like that", said Robin.

"We're not hiding anything from you dude, we just..." but before Beast Boy could finish Robin held up a hand to stop him from continuing.

"None of you are leaving this room until I know what you're hiding from me", said Robin.

After he said this Raven did a big sigh and sad, "All right we'll tell you".

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy turned to Raven with surprised looks on their faces.

"We can't keep it from him anymore, he needs to know", Raven told them.

Raven then took a deep breath and said, "We lied to you about not getting the x-ray results yet. We did get them".

"Okay, why did you lie about that", Robin said while getting worried about what she was going to say.

"We got the results on Monday. They said...you only had a week left to live", Raven said kind of quick as if to get it over with.

After Raven said that Starfire burst into tears again and hugged Robin tightly. Robin didn't return the hug because he was too much in shock.

"What?" he said after a moment.

"You heard me, you have brain cancer and that's why we freaked out this morning. You could die any time now", Raven said sadly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg also had sad looks on their faces and Starfire was still crying and hugging Robin.

**Hoped you liked it. I'm sorry for the short chapters but I keep getting to parts where I want to end the chapter and sometimes that makes it a short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't think of anything to say other than enjoy chapter 8.**

"You're kidding right", Robin said to Raven after a moment.

"Am I the kidding type?" asked Raven.

Robin didn't need to respond to that. They all knew that she was_ far_ from the type to joke around. Starfire was still crying and pulled away from hugging Robin and looked at him sadly with tears flowing down her face.

"How could I die at any time, that can't be right and why would I?" said Robin in disbelief.

"It is right we even went back to the doctors to make sure. You have incurable brain cancer. You only have a few days left if that", Cyborg said sadly.

"We didn't want to tell you because we wanted your last days to be perfect", said Beast Boy.

"We just wanted you to be happy", said Starfire.

"I don't know what to say" said Robin still sounding shocked.

"We'll give you some time to think about this. I know it's hard, When I knew Trigon was coming I thought I was going to die soon. Come on let's go", Raven said and motioned for the others to leave with her.

They all left leaving Robin alone. The four Titans slowly walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"This has got to be so hard for him" said Beast Boy sadly.

"He wouldn't of found out if somebody hadn't freaked out because he slept in!" said Cyborg looking at Starfire.

Starfire looked hurt and Raven stood up and said to Cyborg. "Don't blame her, Robin was already suspicious. He would of wanted to know what was going on either way".

"Or maybe not!" Cyborg shouted back.

The four frustrated Titans then engaged in and huge fight where they were all yelling at each other. Anyone watching the fight would not be able to figure out what each of them were saying due to their loud yelling.

Their fight was then interrupted by and even louder, "ENOUGH!".

The four Titans turned around to see Robin standing in the entrance to the living room looking angry. "Stop fighting", he said.

"We're sorry Robin. Right?" Raven said and turned to the others.

The other three nodded and Robin said, "I want to talk to Starfire".

Without saying anything Starfire flew up to Robin and the two walked out of the room happy to get away from her fighting friends.

**Sorry for the shortness. I'm at a bit of a writers block. If you like my stories you should read the two new stories I wrote and own called Halloween Horror and It's Like a Nightmare.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you don't think that this chapter is too OOC. I don't really think it is when you think about it. Enjoy.**

Starfire left the living room with Robin. As the sliding doors closed behind them Robin started to walk down the hall. Starfire followed him a bit curious.

They walked silently until they reached Robin's room. Robin opened his door and motioned for Starfire to go inside. She went inside and Robin followed with the door closing behind them. Robin walked across his room and sat on his bed and Starfire did the same.

Robin was looking down at the ground sadly when he said. "Do you really care about me that much for you to act like you did when you thought that I had died overnight?".

"Yes Robin I do", she replied.

Robin smiled and turned to face her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I should of told you sooner but I want you to know, I love you very much and I always will", Robin said.

Tears started to flow down Starfire's face from both happiness and sadness. She gave Robin a tight hug and said, "I love you too".

They then pulled away from the hug and gave each other a long loving kiss.

When they pulled away Robin said, "I understand if you say no, and I know it's for a short time but I wanted to asked you. Will you be my girlfriend?".

Starfire gave a big smile and happily said, "Yes!".

She then gave him another hug. When they pulled away Robin said, "I wanted to give you this if you said yes".

Robin then got off the bed and opened the night stand next to his bed and took something out without letting Starfire see. He held it behind his back and sat back down on the bed. He then showed Starfire the object he was holding. It was a small purple velvet box. Starfire took the box smiling and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a purple amethyst stone in the shape of a heart with two small white stones one each side of the purple stone.

"Oh Robin, it is beautiful!" Starfire said happily.

She took it out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger where it fit perfectly. She then gave Robin a kiss and said "Thank you so very much!".

Robin gave her a smile and said, "I've been saving it for a while. I'm glad you like it and even more glad that you like me the way I like you".

"Oh I do very much", she replied.

Starfire had forgotten that Robin was going to die. All she was thinking about was that Robin had told her he loves her and always will.

"We should got see the others. I need to talk to you and them about something now", said Robin sounding more serious.

The two of them then held hands and walked out of the room.

**Ahhh, wasn't that cute fluff? I'm sorry if some of you wanted me to have Robin propose to Starfire. It's not that I don't like the idea it's just I think that they're a little young for that and Robin is supposed to die at any time so that really wouldn't work out. The ring I had Starfire get is just like a ring I have which gave me the idea for it. Also please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story officially has more reviews then any of my other stories. Most of you must really like it I hope.** **I have been way too busy with school work to update unfortunately. This partially explains the short chapter. **

Robin and Starfire headed back to the living room after leaving Robin's bedroom. Starfire was still thinking about how Robin said he loves her. She held her hand up to her face and looked at the ring Robin gave her. It was so beautiful and she decided that she would always wear it and never take it off.

When the two entered the living room they saw Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all talking about something. When the three saw Robin and Starfire enter the room they stopped talking and turned to face the two.

"I need to talk about something to you all", said Robin sternly.

Robin then walked over to face them and Starfire sat on the couch with the others.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for wanting to make my last days perfect", Robin said sadly.

"I want you all to know that all of you have been the best friends I've ever had. When I'm gone I want you to live normal lives and not be affected by me. I'm not worth being all sad over".

His friends were about to argue but Robin held his hand up and continued speaking. "Raven when I'm gone you will be leader and Cyborg, you will be second in command", he said turning to Raven and Cyborg who both nodded.

"Thanks for listening, I need to be alone for a while now", said Robin and he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left the four of them burst into tears. Even Raven was crying but tried to hide it by putting her hood over her head as tears flowed down her face. She wasn't hiding it well though because random objected were being surrounded with dark energy and broken. Starfire was crying the hardest in her hands.

**I know, that was sad. Sniff. Sorry about the shortness. I think Raven would make a good leader but not as good as Robin of course. I don't really like the idea of Cyborg being leader because I think he's too bossy. (Please don't hurt me Cyborg). **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the slow update and the shortness. Enjoy.**

Robin had recently left the room after his little speech and the other four Titans were still crying.

After a moment Cyborg calmed down and said, "We should stop, we need to be strong for Robin".

The others agreed and stopped as well. Starfire wanted to be alone so she got off the couch and left the room. She then sadly walked in the direction of her room. When she passed the closed door to Robin's room she heard Robin's voice on the other side.

Curiosity took over her and she stood by his door. She concluded that Robin was talking to someone on his cell phone. She couldn't make out what he was saying through the thick steel door. She did however hear him say the name Bruce.

Before she really had time to think about who Bruce was Starfire heard Robin hang up the phone. She then quickly flew away to her room so Robin wouldn't know she was ease dropping on him.

Meanwhile Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were quietly sitting on the couch thinking.

Cyborg was surprised and upset that Robin didn't pick him to be leader. However he decided not to argue about it knowing Robin was doing what he felt was best for the team. He was happy that Robin at least made him second in command so he could help Raven in leadership.

Raven was also surprised about Robin's decision. She wasn't sure if she would make a good leader or not. She knew that she had some good ideas in situations but wasn't sure about leading anyone.

Beast Boy was thinking about Robin and not his decisions. He was very upset about the fact that Robin was going to die. Even though he always thought that Robin needed to lighten up a little he had always thought of Robin a role model and wanted to be like him.

Suddenly the phone rang interrupting the Titans thoughts and causing the three of them to all jump in surprise. Cyborg got up and walked over to the red phone with a "T" on it. He answered it and said unenthusiastically, "Titans tower Cyborg speaking".

"Hello Cyborg, this is yours and the other Titans doctor. I have some important news", said the doctor.

**Oh cliffy! Sorry if you think it's predictable, but your prediction might not be right, you never know. I made the Titans have phones so people can call them and they can call others without it being an emergency.**

**If you were wondering who Bruce was I was talking about Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't been able to update because of stupid computer problems. Oh well, enjoy chapter 12.**

"News, what kind of news?", Cyborg asked the doctor over the phone.

"I have news concerning Robin. It seems that the x-ray had made a mistake. The machine had a large mark on the lens and we had mistaken it as cancer. Sorry for the mistake but we are happy to say that Robin doesn't have cancer and is not going to die", said the doctor. **(Yay!) **

Cyborg didn't hear anymore that the doctor said. He hung up the phone , threw his fist in the air and shouted "Boo-yah!".

Raven and Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg in surprise and said at the same time. "What is it?".

"The x-ray readings were wrong Robin is not going to die!" Cyborg said happily.

Hearing this Beast Boy also threw his fist in the air and shouted "Yes!" and Raven was actually smiling.

"Come on, let's go tell Starfire", said Raven.

The others agreed and the three Titans ran down the hallway to Starfire's room.

Starfire was lying on her bed with her face in her pillow crying. When she heard a knock on her door she sat up and said in a crying voice. "Who is it?".

"It's Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy", said Cyborg.

"Go away please friends, I wish to be alone", said Starfire.

They didn't listen to her request but instead walked into her room. "What and not tell you the news?" said Beast Boy.

"What news?" said Starfire.

"Robin's not going to die!" said Cyborg happily.

Starfire gasped and all the redness in her face from crying disappeared. "You are certain?" she asked hopefully.

When she saw the three of them nod yes Starfire leaped into the air with joy and laughed happily. She then flew fast out of the room and down the hall. She found it much easier to fly than before.

As she flew down the hall she saw Robin walking down the hall and flew towards him. Robin heard her coming and turned to face her. He didn't have time to say anything however because she tackled him at full speed as he turned around.

When they hit the ground Starfire was still hugging Robin tightly. Robin then said in a chocking voice, "S-starfire what's going...".

Robin couldn't finish his sentence because Starfire then gave Robin an loving passionate kiss. Robin acted surprised at first but then returned the kiss.

When they pulled away a moment later Starfire answered his question by saying. "You are not going to die!".

Robin didn't ask questions but instead smiled happily and gave Starfire another kiss.

After that day the Titans had a celebration party and Robin and Starfire were dating.

**The End **

**Wasn't that cute? I hope you enjoyed my story. You should read my other stories that I wrote and own if you like this one. Bye.**


End file.
